Once upon a time in Neverland
by Misty Snowflake
Summary: Araya Akiyama is just an ordinary teenager, but what happens when she gets stuck into one of her favourite TV shows, Once upon a time. She finds herself in Neverland where she meets the demon himself, Peter Pan. Araya quickly befriends Pan's right-hand and fals in love with him. Pairings: Felix/OC and some Peter/OC. Rated K for now, but maybe it'll change later. R
1. How it all started

(A/N: I know that his is a very short chapter, but it was the only thing I could come up with for a beginning... sorry not sorry. The next chapter will be much longer and hopefully I can upload it later today :3 I don't own Once upon a time (sadly, cause if I did, none of them characters would die X3) but I do own Araya and Christine)

(Araya's POV)

I woke up to my alarm which was playing loud music. I turned in my bed to look over to my clock. It read 06:45. I decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes since I didn't have to go before 08:15 to catch the bus. So I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep again. After a few minutes I woke up to my younger sister, Christine, jumping up and down on my bed. "Wake up! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school again" the energetic 7 year old yelled. I chuckled softly and got out of bed. Iwent to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and braided my hair so it looked like the braid that Elsa from frozen had. I walked down stairs and ate breakfast while watching an episode of my favourite series, Once upon a time. I had come to season 3 and it was absolutely my favourite one. Though somehow I managed to fall asleep in the middle of the episode... I guess I hadn't had enough sleep like always... Well, It's what you get when you stay up really late and watching a movie.


	2. Neverland?

(A/N: WOOHOOO! I uploaded two chaps in one day! New record XD I'm pretty sure that this chap sucks because All my stories suck :3 Please review, it would mean a lot to me ^^ I love you all!)

(Still Araya's POV)

Once I woke up, I had a huge headache. Then I noticed that I wasn't in the kitchen any more, but rather on a beach at the edge of a forest. I looked around, slightly panicking as I couldn't see Christine any more. I hope that nothing bad would have happened to her. I got up and dusted off my blue shorts and yellow singlet. After taken another look around me, I walked into the forest. It was dark seeing at it (oddly) had become night. I let out a soft sigh as I walked around aimlessly until I heard footsteps approach. I quickly climbed into the nearest tree and hid between it's leafs. I saw a few boys dressed in cloaks come from out of the bushes. I tried to be as quiet as possible, for all I know these boys could be dangerous. What I assumed to be the group's leader stepped forward and looked around. He was quiet tall, though I couldn't see his face due to the hood of his cloak. "She must have gotten away" one of the younger boys spoke up. The taller male looked at the boy before speaking up. "She can't have left the island. Search for her. Pan wants her, and pan always gets what he wants" the taller male spoke in a deep voice. 'Wait, pan? As in Peter Pan from those fairytales?' I thought as I watched the boys run away into the forest. I waited a little bit longer just to make sure that they wouldn't pop up again before jumping out of the tree. 'I have to get away from here before whoever is behind all this gets me' I thought as I looked around. "Wel wel, look what we have there. Hiding in a tree, huh? Very smart" I heard the same voice from before speak up from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw the tall boy from before leaning against the tree. I glared at him. "Who are and what do you want from me?" I said. The boy only smirked as I felt my hands get bound together behind my back. I huffed and glared at the boy as he lifted my up and threw me over his shoulder before walking further into the woods. I kicked and trashed around, trying to get free, but he was much stronger than me. After a while I gave up and just glared at the ground. It didn't take log until we reached the camp.

I was thrown to the ground in front if another male. I didn't look up, but instead looked down at my shoes. My Norwegian flag printed all stars. Though I was forced to look up as the boy in front of me took a hold of my chin. "Seems like we got some nice catch today" the male spoke up with a smirk. He looked very familiar, as if I had seen him before though I coudn't put my finger on it I took a good look at the boy. He had brown hair and green eyes, and he was dressed up in green clothes. How much I wish I could wipe that smirk right off his face. I would have if it wasn't for my hands being bound together. I just glared at the boy. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as I looked the boy straight in the eyes. "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan" the boy replied, that smirk still on his face. I couldn't believe what I heard. This was the same guy as in the series Once upon a time. I guess that I was stuck in the series. My hands were unbound by the taller male who I remembered as Felix. "I'll let you go loose as long as you won't run away. Think you could do that?" Pan said as he pulled me up to stand. I was slightly taller than him, though still a little shorter as Felix who was standing by Pan's side. 'Just like a loyal little puppy' I thought. "And why would I ran away when I know that I won't get out of here without you permission?" I spat. I f looks could kill, both males would be drop dead by now. Pan didn't reply, but just shrugged and walked over to the lost boys, Felix following behind him.

I huffed and walked over to the nearest tree and plopped down beside a younger boy who I remembered as Henry. "Hey.." he said softly. "Hey" I replied and smiled softly at him. "I'm Henry" the boy introduced himself. "Araya" I replied. I sighed softly and looked over at the lost boys as they danced around the camp fire, though I didn't hear any music. "You can't hear the music either can you?" Henry asked as he looked at me. I shook my head no. "Why is there no music?" I asked. "It's because only kids that feel lost and unloved can hear the music" Henry replied. "I don't feel unloved... I have a sister that I care very much about and she cares about me... Although I wonder if she is still home.." I said as I smiled sadly at the thought of Christine. "What's your sister's name?" Henry asked curiously. "Christine" I replied. Henry looked at me with a shocked expression. "They just brought in a girl by the name of Christine not too long ago... They put her in a cage though" he said as both of us watched the dancing boys. I froze. No. Christine couldn't be captured and stuck in a cage. She is safe at home, I'm sure of it. "Where are those cages? The one she's trapped in?" I asked. It wouldn't hurt to just check and make sure that Christine wasn't here. Henry pointed in a random direction. "If you walk towards the cliff you should see the cages up in the trees" he replied. I thanked him and stood up before sneaking into the forest. I walked until I heard soft crying coming from above me. I looked up and saw a two cages. I climbed up in the tree that the cages were connected too and looked into them. I immediately recognized my sister, though she seemed to be sixteen now, and not seven. "Christine!" I called out as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Christine looked up at me and stretched out her hand towards me. "Araya! You're safe! I was worried that they would've killed you!" she said as she cried softly. I looked around to find something to reach the cage with, but found nothing. "I'll get you out of there. Just give a little bit" I said as I climbed back down. I looked around and started walking further on the path until I came to a cliff. I sat down at the edge and looked up at the moon. The stars shone brightly and I smiled softly as I started to sing 'ROAR' by Katy Perry. "I used to bite my togue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice, let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything. You held me down, but I got up, already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonnashake the ground. You held me down, but I got up, Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar" I stopped singing as I heard clapping come from behind me. I turned around to see Peter standing there, leaning against a tree. "You sing beautiful" he commented. "Thanks" I said as I stood up. I walked past him and back to the camp, him following after me. "You know, I never got your name" he said. "None of your business" I replied as I plopped down beside Henry again. I took a stick and started drawing in the dirt.

I was drawing some scribbles when I saw two feet stop in front of me. I looked up to see that it was Felix. "What do you want" I growled, still not trusting him, nor Pan or any of the other lost boys since they kidnapped me and my sister. The only person I trusted was Henry, seeing as he was kidnapped as well and seemed very friendly. "Pan asked me to show you to your room. Your clothes and some of your belongings are already in the room" Felix replied as he walked away, half expecting me to follow him. I quickly stood up and followed after him to a tree trunk. He opened a door and let me in. The room inside the trunk wasn't too big nor too small. There was a bed, a closet with my clothes, a small night stand and my piano. I also noticed my guitar and violin. I smiled softly as I walked over to my piano. I started playing 'Stay' by Rihanna and I sang along. I half forgot that Felix was standing there, seeing as I got caught up in my own little world while singing and playing. "'Round and around and around we go. Oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about this, something in the way you move Makes me feel like I can't live without you, And it takes me all the way. So I want you to stay..." I sang when I suddenly remember that the tall blonde male was still standing in the room. I stopped and looked over at him. I noticed that he was slightly frowning. "Why did you stop? You were singing beautifully" he said softly. I blushed and looked away, muttering a quick 'thanks'. There was an awkward silence between us before he cleared his throat. "You know, maybe you could sing to the lost boys some time. I'm sure they would like to hear it" he spoke before walking out the door. I nodded iin reply before getting up to change into my pjs and getting into bed. I didn't realise how tired I was before now and I quickly fell asleep.


	3. The lost boys

(A/N: asdfghjkl! And another update in nly just a day XD I try to update as soon as I can, but real life is being a bitch -w- And since I'm in the last half year of high school, I don't have much freetime due to all the homework and test -_-' Although it's not long untill the wintervacation and then I'll be able to update even quicker ^^ Welp, for now R&R :3 Also I don't own Once upon a time, tho I do own Araya and Christine X3

Edit: Well, some of you guys told me that I should devide the story n more pharagraphs so it would be easier to read. I still have some writting problems and I'm not really sure of when I should make a new pharagraph in teh story -_-' I did do it to this chap so I hope it's good enough for now :3)

(Araya's POV)

I woke up the next morning only to find myself tangled in the blankets. "Great..." I mumbled as I tried to get myself untangled, but with no success. I groaned in frustration as I heard chuckling coming from the door of my room. I looked up to see a certain blonde lost boy leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face. I glared at him as I finally got myself untangled. "What do you want?" I asked as I walked over to the closet to get some clean clothes. "Pan wants you to entertain the boys while me and him have to do some... business. "Right... Well, leave the room so I can get changed before going out there..." I replied as I threw the pillow at Felix, hitting him in the face. I smirked as he walked out of the room after having thrown the pillow back to me. I changed into grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie with a white shirt under. I placed my hair in a high ponytail before grabbing my guitar and walking out of my room.

I walked over to the campfire and sat down on a log between two lost boys as I started to strum my guitar. The boys looked at me as I started playing 'Here's to never growing up' by Avril Lavigne. I smiled and closed my eyes as I sang along. "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but It's getting us drunk. Singing here's to never growing up. Call up all our friends. Go hard this weekend. For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We don't ever stop, and We're never gonna change. Say, oh just stay forever, stay. If you stay forever , hey. We can stay forever young. Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got of whatever. But it's getting drunk. Singing here's to never growing up." Once I finished singing I looked around as the boys clapped. It seemed that Felix and Pan hadn't returned yet. I smiled softly as I looked back at the boys. "How about we play some... football?" I asked, chuckling as I saw the confused looks on their faces. I stood up as explained what football was and how to play it.

It didn't take long before the boys had learned how to play and soon enough we were playing a few matches. After playing for hours until it was dark, we decided to call it a day as the boys layed down spread throughout the camp. That was when Pan and Felix returned back to camp. Pan looked around with a raised eyebrow. "What happened here?" he asked. I looked up from where I was laying sprawled out on the ground beside som of the boys. "We played some football" I replied with a smile, standing up and plopping down on the log beside Felix. We chatted for a few minutes when one of the lost boys spoke up. "Can we have a bedtime story?" the young boy asked. Pan looked at me as if saying that I should tell one. I shrugged and started telling a scary story as the campfire had gone out, leaving me holding a flashlight that I had gotten from my room.

"Alright. I'll tell you a story, but it's gonna be a scary one" I said with a smirk as the boys cheered. Once they quieted down I started telling. "There once was a boy who went out to get firewood. As he walked in the forest, he tripped over something. Looking behind him, he saw that it was a huge big toe. The boy tried to pull it out, and after many attempts, the toe loosened from the foot with a 'plop' sound. When he had brought it home, his mother announced that they would be eating soup with the big toe. ''Where's my big toe?'' The boy heard a voice groan while eating. He just ignored it and went to bed. ''Where's my big toe?'' the voice once again crocked, only this time it sounded like it was right outside of his bedroom door. The little boy was frightened and hid under the blankets. The door opened with a loud creak as he footsteps got closer to the bed..." I turned off the flashlight, making everything very dark. I smirked as I quietly stood up and sneaked up behind Pan before yelling as hard as I could "YOU GOT IT!" All the boys screamed of fright, and even Pan did so. I smiled, thinking 'mission accomplished'. I looked around at the other boys and saw that some had tears in their eyes. I instantly felt guilty for scaring them.

"I'm sorry guys... I-I didn't mean to scare you all that much" I said as I sat down again. "I'll tell you another story, which is not a scary one, to make it up to you" I added and smiled softly. The boys looked at me and nodded, as if saying that I could tell them a story. I smiled as I started telling a story that my mother used to tell me when I was younger. After I finished telling the story, the youngest of the lost boys had all fallen asleep. I helped the older ones to put them to bed. As I was about to go to my room and get to bed myself, Felix walked up to me. "Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head. "We can spend some time together if you want" Felix said as a small blush spread across his cheeks. "To get to know each other of course..." He quickly added. I giggled softly and smiled at him. "Sure. That sounds nice" I replied as I walked to my room. I got changed into my Pjs which consisted of black short shorts and a white short. I smiled to myself and fell asleep, looking very much forward to tomorrow.


	4. Spending time with Felix

**(A/N: WOOT WOOT! New chaptah! And Already so quick X3 I really don't have anything better to do :3 I really enjoy writing this story ^^ Welp, please R&R, it would mean a lot to me. And thank you to those who reviewed the previous chaps!)**

I woke petty early the next morning. I went to the bathroom take a long shower (A/N: let's just pretend that there are showers in the bathrooms of the rooms X3). After the shower I got dressed into blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with 'Love' written in black on it and a armless black sweater which I kept open. I placed my hair into a simple side braid on the right side while keeping a small strand of hair loose on the left side. I checked myself over in the mirror and smiled.

When I walked out of the room, I bumped into Pan. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You look nice today. Going to do anything special?" he asked, his signature smirk on his face. I chuckled softly. "Your eyebrow is trying to escape, and thanks for the compliment" I said before walking over to meet up with Felix.

(Peter's POV)

I watched as Araya walked over to Felix. I swear that there was something going on between them. As long as they didn't get too close. Araya would be mine. I turned to look at one of the lost boys wo stood beside me, grinning like an idiot. "You like her, don't you?" he said. I just huffed and walked over to talk to Henry.

(Araya' POV)

"Good morning sunshine" Felix greeted. I greeted back with a nod and sat down on the log beside him, watching him crave something in a piece of wood. "So what shall we do today since you wanted to hang out" I asked curiously. Felix put away the piece of wood into his pocket and stood up.

"What about we go and take a walk? I can show you around the island" he suggested. I smiled and stood up. "That sounds nice" I replied as we both walked off into the forest. I took one last glance around the camp and I swear I saw Pan glaring at Felix, or it must have been my imagination.

The next few hours were spent on a tour around Neverland. I got to see the echo caves, the skull rock, Mermaid lagoon where the mermaids nearly drowned me if it wasn't for Felix to shoo the mermaids away.

We ended up on the beach as Felix stood on a small cliff which was around a foot from the water. I smirked to myself as I pushed Felix into the water. I laughed as Felix emerged from the water's surface and glared up to me. I had to hold my side as they were beginning to hurt from laughing.

I yelped in surprise as something grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the water. I looked over at Felix to see him smirking. I pouted and plashed water at him. We started a water fight, splashing each other and laughing.

After a few minutes we got out of the water, both soaked to the bone. "Let's go back to camp, it's getting dark" I said as I looked up at the sky. It was indeed starting to get dark so we walked back to camp.

Once we go to camp we both sat down by the fire to warm ourselves up. We chatted a bit more, talking about our lives, tho I left out the part about that in my world he was just a TV character.

We chatted along time until it was time to go to bed. I helped to put the lost boys into bed before getting to bed myself. I smiled to myself as I thought about how fun it had been today as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Bleh, short chapter is short -w- I couldn't think of more to write -_-' Welp, I'll try to uåpdate tomorrow again ^^ Or maybe I can update the next chapter today as well :3)**


	5. Wendy and Christine

(A/N: Yay! Yet another new chaptah! I honestly didn't think that I would be able to update every day X3 Oh well, who cares XD I hope you enjoy ths chap and please R&R ^^ Love you all!)

The next day I woke up to someone barging into my room. I looked up and glared at the person who disturbed my sleep, only to see that it was Pan. I groaned and layed my head back down on the pillow. "What do you want?" I asked as I got up from the bed. "I want you to guard the camp while me and the lost boys are out to... deal with something" Pan answered. I was a bit confused, but simply shrugged it off. As Pan left the room, I got changed in the same clothes as yesterday although I left my hair loose.

I walked out of my room to see that the boys had already left, but Henry was still at camp. "Mornin' shrimp" I greeted with a chuckled as I sat down beside him. "Morning" he greeted in return. We chatted together for a few minutes until I decided to take a small walk.

I walked in the direction of the cliff, only to stumble upon the cages. I looked up and noticed two cages. Both of them contained someone. I climbed up the tree and mangeged to cut the rope with that small dagger I brought with me. The cages fell down on the ground and I jumped out of the tree.

I first opened the cage where my sister was in. She got out and hugged me tightly. "I was worried sick about you..." Christine mumbled as she started to sob softly. I burried my face in her hear as I tried to hold back my own tears. "I was worried about you too..." I said and smiled softly at her.

I turned to the other cage and opened it. In the cage was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She looked scared and backed away from me. "It's okay... You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you" I said and held out my hand towards her.

She hesitated a bit before she took my hand and got out of the cage. The girl couldn't be more than 15 years. I smiled softly at her. "I'm Araya, and this is my sister Christine" I introduced myself. "I'm Wendy" the girl replied.

We talked while we walked back to the camp. None of the lost boys had returned yet which gave me the opertunity to talk freely to the other two girls. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only girl amongst the boys.

I was pretty sure that Pan would kill me if he knew that I had freed the prisoners. But I didn't worry about it at the moment. I had a lot of fun to talk to girls. We chatted about all kind of girly things and laughed about different things we said.

I didn't know that time had passed very quick until the boys returned. Pan walked up to me, Felix following behind him like a lost puppy. He looked very pissed and I was pretty sure of that I knew why.

I pretended to not have seen him coming as I and Christine continued to talk. "Araya. I need to speak with you. Now" Pan said and looked over at Christine. "Alone" he added. I looked at my sister as she walked away.

"What?" I asked, sounding rather anoyed. "Why did you let them out of the cages?" Pan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. I stood tall, and me being slightly taller than him gave me a little plus for that I souldn't feel looked down on.

"Would you really think that I would let my sister be in a cage? And that other poor girl. She... They both were scared... I did the only thing I could think of" I replied and glared at Pan. "And it would be nice to have another girl to talk to every once in a while..." I added in a mummble.

"What was that?" Pan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing..." I replied as I walked to my room. I decided to get to sleep early since I didn't want to face Pan at the moment. He literaly looked like he was about to kill me for letting the girls free. Although I also looked like I would kill someone when I was angry.

I got changed into my Pjs and crawled into bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Feelings

(A/N: I feel like this story is getting worse... It sucks -_-' I don't even know any more... The first couple of chaps might be a bit boring, but later on it will get better. There's gonna be some love dilemma in the plot XD Welp, please R&R ^^

Edit: I'm so soryy for not updating yesterday, I had a really busy day so I didn't get the time to update -w- To make it up to you all I'll upload two chaps today :3)

The next day I woke up to my sister jumping on my bed. "Morning sis" she greeted. I grumbled in response and looked up. "Mornin' you little piece of shit" I said and we both chuckled. It was very normal that me and Christine called each other names which for most people would be offending. It was the way we grew up.

I got out of bed and quickly changed into some grey sweatpants and a white shirt. I did my hair in a side ponytail and walked out the door. I looked around to see the lost boys talking and playing with each other.

I smiled as I and Christine sat down on a log. "So... Any boy around here that you like?" Christine asked me and wiggled her eyebrows, making me giggle. "Maybe..." I answered and wiggled my own eyebrows at her.

My sister wolf-whistled and looked at me as if saying 'who is it?'. I rolled my eyes and looked away, a small blush spreading across my face. "Someone" I replied simply. Christine chuckled and poked my side. I looked at her with a look that said 'You're on' as we ended up in a tickled fight.

Eventually I surrendered as we both laid sprawled out on the ground, gasping and trying to catch our breath from laughing so much. Suddenly someone blocked the sunlight from me and I looked up, only to see Felix standing there.

"It seems that you two are having fun" he said and smirked. I looked over at Christine and we both exchanged glances, knowing what we both were thinking as we stood up. Christine tackled Felix to the ground and we both started to tickle him.

Felix started laughing and so did I and Christine. We were having a lot of fun until a certain someone (*cough*Pan*cough*) disturbed us. "What are you three doing?" he asked, looking at the three of us as we stood up.

"We were just having some fun" Christine replied and smiled. Pan just rolled his eyes and walked off. I looked at Christine and she looked at me as we burst out laughing. "He is such a fun killer" I said as we both watched Pan walk away.

"He's cute" Christine said, making me choke on my own breath. I looked at her with a 'Da faq?!' look as she just shrugged. I smiled to myself and softly shook my head. "Oh well, it's your choice of what you do..." I said and walked over to Felix who had walked off a at the same time as Pan and was now sitting on a log.

"Hey" I greeted and poked his cheek. "Hey" he greeted back. I looked as he was carving something in some wood like a few days earlier. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked curiously. Felix didn't respond, but just continued carving the wood.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as Christine gave me my guitar. "Play something" she said. I rolled my eyes and strummed my guitar. I thought a bit of what I could play, and decided with 'Introducing me' by Nick Jonas. I started to play and smiled as both me and Christine sang together.

"I, I'm good at wasting time. I think lyrics need to rhyme and you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a moustache. I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please, and sometimes on a home-made qasadia, otherwise it smell like feet to me, And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail. And love it when you say my na-a-a-a-me. If you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you this, the part of me that'll show if you're close gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess for the rest what you wanna hear, what lives in my brain. My heart, will you ask for it? For your perusing, at time confusing, slightly amussing, introducing me" we both sang loudly.

Once we finished singing the lost boy clapped and cheered, making me and my sister burst out laughing. "Looks like the audience loves us" Christine said and winked at me. I chuckled and looked over at Felix who was walking into the forest.

Christine noticed me looking and nudged my side. "You like him, don't you? Go after him" she said and took my guitar from me as she started to play a bit herself. I looked over at her before standing up and following after Felix.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, and me sneaking around all the time back home gave me the plus of my stealth. I sneaked up behind the tall blonde and took his cloak, draping it over my own shoulders. It was bit too big, but I didn't care.

Felix turned around and looked at me. He raised and eyebrow as I smirked. "Now I'm a lost boy... erm, girl" I said and laughed. Felix chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Can I have my cloak back?" he asked and I shook my head before darting off, Felix's cloak still draped over my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see that Felix was following me. I ran as fast as I could, when I ended up on the beach. I slowed down a little, only to have two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Got you" I heard Felix breath into my ear as he took the cloak off of me and back on his own shoulders. I playfully pouted and half-glared at him.

"Not fair" I said and plopped down on the beach sand. Felix sat down beside me as I looked over at the moon light reflecting in the water. I saw Felix staring at me trough the corner of my eye, but I just pretended to not have seen it at all. Felix cleared his throat and I turned my head to look at him.

I giggled softly as he was slightly blushing. He looked at me and slowly leaned forward. I did the only thing that my brain could think of and leaned in as well. Our lips met halfway in a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet.

I broke the kiss after what seemed like forever and we both looked at each other. None of us dared to say anything. Eventually Felix cleared his throat. "We should get back to camp..." he said and I nodded in agreement.

As we got back to camp, the lost boys had already gone to sleep. The only ones that were still awake were Christine and Pan. I gave Christine a smile as I walked to my room.

I got changed into my Pjs and went to bed. I thought about today and smiled to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7: Jealousy

(A/N: I'm very sorry that I didn't get to upload anything the past few days. I've been pretty busy with learning for test and working on hand-ins -_-' Then I also watched the OL winter games ^^ But here's the next chap :3 I hope you like it. Please R&R!)

The next morning I woke up and got changed into a simple dark blue One Piece. I walked over to the bookcase that hang on the wall across from my bed and picked out my favourite book, 'The spook's battle'. I plopped back down on the bed and started to read.

A few hours or more passed without me knowing it as I was caught up in my own little world while reading. I didn't even notice the person beside my bed before my book was snapped out of my hands. "Hey!" I said and looked up to see Felix standing at the foot of the bed, my book in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked, looking through my book. "It's a book. That you read. And I would like to have it back thank you very much" I said, stretching out my hand, half expecting to get my book back. "Hmmmm... no" Felix replied as he walked out of my room.

I rolled my eyes and quickly got out of my bed, running out of my room after Felix. I ran up to him and tried to snatch my book out of his hand, but he only held it up just out of my reach. I as I tried desperately to get my book back, but with no success. I could feel a pair of eyes boring into my back, but I just ignored it.

(Peter's POV)

I watched as Araya laughed while trying to snatch something from Felix. I felt jealousy swell up inside of me. "You're jealous, aren't you?" I heard Wendy say. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean of Felix and Araya...They seem to be very close" she added, looking over at Felix and Araya as well. "Too close" I said as I turned to look at her. "I got something for you to do" I said and she looked at me with a curious look.

(Felix's POV)

I watched as Araya struggled to get her book back. It was very amusing to see her like that. Although she eventually gave up and plopped down on a log, pouting like a little kid. I smiled and offered her her book. She took it and opened it up to where she had been reading. I watched her as she was reading. She seemed to be focused so much on her book that she didn't notice much of what was going on around the camp. I started to play with a strand of her hair. It was soft to the touch and a beautiful brown colour. I started to leave small butterfly kisses along the side of her neck as I felt her squirm and trying to hold in her giggles. I smiled to myself, feeling lucky to have such a beautiful and kind-hearted girl for myself. Although I knew that Pan liked her as well and I knew that he most likely would try to get me and her apart. I sighed softly at the thought.

(Araya's POV)

I squirmed and tried to hold in my giggles as I felt Felix leave small butterfly kisses along my neck. Then I heard him sigh. I looked up from my book and put it down, making sure to leave a small mark for which page I was on. I looked at Felix and tilted my head a little to the side. "What's up?" I asked curiously. I watced as Felix gave a quick glance towards Pan, then looking at me. "Pan knows of how close we are now... He's going to try anything to get us apart" he replied. I frowned. I didn't like the idea of someone trying to keep me and Felix apart. I sighed and kissed Felix's cheek. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to keep us apart" I said and smiled softly. He returned the smiled as Pan walked over to us. He gestured for Felix to follow him. I watched as they left.

Wendy came over to me and sat down where Felix had previously been seated. "Hey" she greeted with a smile. "Hey" I greeted in return. We talked a bit about girly things, gossiped a bit about all kind of things and had a lot of fun together. After a while I looked up and saw that t had gotten dark. _I guess that I really do get easily caught up in my own world for hours while reading_, I thought. I yawned and laid down on the ground.

I talked a bit with the other lost boys, getting to know them and all. I even made a few friends. I started to feel tired. I stood up and walked to my room. I didn't even bother to change or get under the blankets as I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.


	8. Heart broken

(A/N: WOOT! New chaptah! XD I'm sorry it's like a day too late, but this week, we have a lot of hand-ins and test so yeah... -_-' Welp, please R&R!)

The next morning I woke up only to find myself laying beside the bed. _I must have rolled off the bed in the middle of the night..._, I thought as I got up. I walked over to my closet, but stopped when I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was a huge mess, as if there had been a third world war in there. I chuckled to myself and quickly brushed my hair, placing it in a high ponytail. I yawned as I got dressed in blue ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt with a lion head on it.

I walked out of my room, only to see that most of the lost boys were still asleep. Only a few of the older ones were up. I walked around, looking for Felix, but I couldn't find him. I shrugged and decided to talk to my sister who was sitting at the base of a tree trunk, talking with Henry.

"Hey" I greeted them as I sat down beside Christine. "Mornin'. Sleep well?" she asked, looking over at me. I nodded in response. I heard Henry chuckle. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing" Henry replied. I shrugged and picked up a small stick, using it to draw random scarbbles in the dirt.

I got disturbed by my sister poking my side. "You seem... upset. What's up?" she asked, sounded a bit worried. "Nothing..." I replied as I picked up a leaves and threw it up in the air. I watched as it swirled down to the ground. I sighed and walked to my room to get my book. _I guess that I could kill some time by reading_, I thought as I passed by a tree trunk which was full of weapons. I saw a light brown bow and a green quiver with arrows. I took it as I smiled to myself.

I sneaked out of the camp and walked to a small clearing. I looked around at the trees as I readied an arrow on the bow, ready to shoot. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. I shot at the nearest tree, hitting it in the centre. I smiled as I shot another arrow at another tree.

I kept on shooting arrows at the trees for a little while longer until I heard voices in the distance. I looked around and heard the voices come from the right. I followed the sound while making sure to keep out of sight.

Once I got to the source of the voices, I saw Wendy and Felix talking. I tried to hear what they were saying, but they were talking too quiet. I was about to turn around and walk away when I suddenly saw them kiss. I felt my heart stop for a second and my breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't believe it.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I shook my head. I didn't want to believe this. I watched as Wendy and Felix broke apart and Felix looked over at me as I had stepped on a twig, making it snap loudly. "A-Araya... I-I can explain" he said but I didn't believe him. I turned around and ran back to the camp as my the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

I ran into the camp, not caring that some of the lost boys looked up. I ran straight towards my room, only to bump into someone. I looked up to see Pan looking at me with worry in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I ran towards my room before he could say whatever he was going to say.

As I got into my room, I plopped down on my bed and cried softly into the pillow. I grabbed my Ipod and turned on 'someone like you' by Adele. I calmed down a bit, but I was still sniffling as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. The saviour

(A/N: Aw yeah! New chapter ^^ I feel like the plot has stoped making sense... sometimes I don't even know where the plot is going XD And sorry for not updating the past few days, the internett conection was really bad :/ and my brother came home for the winter vacation so I'm spending as much time with him as I can :3 Welp, please R&R! Also from now on, I'll be replying to reviews ^^

**luvduv123: **Yeah, poor Araya... And Someone like you was the first song I could think of at the thought of a bad break up or being cheated on XD I really like that song ^^ And thank you very much for reviewing on the cahps you reviewed on 3

Edit: I made a drawing for this story ^^ And I uploaded it to DevinatArt ( art/Araya-x-Felix-435492236 - the link to it) :3 Also, This story will be on hiatus for a little while since I've decided to continue one of my other stories and the mock exams are startng in only three weeks so I'll be focusing a lot on school for th next few weeks -w- I'm very sorry! Please don't kill me!)

The next morning I woke up, feeling my cheeks stained with dried up tears. I got out of bed and took a quick shower, feeling myself frshen up a bit. I got changed into grey sweat pants and a blue oversized hoodie. I pulled the hoodie over my head and walked out of my room.

I looked around camp to see most of the lost boys wandering around, chatting and playing games with each other. I smiled to myself, but it quickly faded as my eyes locked with Felix. I watched as he stood up and walked over to me. I ddn't really feel like talking to him so I simply walked away.

I walked into the forest, not really paying attention to where I was going. I soon found myself in a unknown part of the forest. _Aaaaaaaand... I got lost..._, I thought to myself as I plopped down on a small tree stumb.

I soon heard footsteps and I quickly stood up, picked up a branch to use for defending myself. _Wow... A branch... Really effective yeah..._, I thought as I watched the spot where the footsteps came from and soon enough a few unknown people emerged from the woods.

The front guy looked like a pirate with a crook instead of his left hand (I don't know for if Hook has a crook for his left or right hand -w-). I narrowed my eyes as I pointed my branch to him while watching the otehr poeple. There were three girls and one more guy beside the first one.

"Who are you?" I asked, not trusting them at all. I had learned to never trust strangers since I was young. You never know what they might do.

A blonde woman with blue eyes stepped forward, holding her hands up as if saying that she wouldn't hurt me. I lowered the branch a little, although I still kept up my guard just incase. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Emma" the blonde woman said.

I let the branch drop to the ground as I stood up straight. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "We're here to save my son, Henry" Emma replied. I eyes widened slightly in shock. So this was Henry's mother. He did say something about that his family would rescue him.

"Henry? I've met him... in Pan's camp" I said. I looked at the other four people that were staring at me. Emma saw me watching and introduced the others. "These are Hook, Mary margeret, David and Regina" I nodded to them as a greeting. "I'm Araya" I introduced myself.

"You said that you've met Henry. How is he?" A woman with shoulder lengt black hair asked. "He's doing fine and I'll make sure that itt stays that way. I'll also tell him that you are here to save him" I said. I had a feeling that I had been out for a long time. "I should be getting back to camp before Pan gets suspiciuos..." I said as I started to walk back towards camp.

I soon arrived at the camp to see that most lost boys were sitting around the camp fire, Pan amongst them. I tried to avoid being seen and sneaked to my room. "Araya! There you are! We've been wondering where you had gone" I heard Pan speak. I froze and slowly tunred around, trying to put up a smile. "I had just gone for a walk" I replied quickly, hoping to avoid any suspicion. "And I got lost" I added to make up fro why I would be gone that long as it had gotten dark.

Pan looked at me as though he didn't really believe me but he didn't say anything. He walked back to the other boys. I followed after him and sat down on a log. I placed my head in my hands as I looked at the fire.

A guitar was pushed into the side of my face as Christine stood beside me with my guitar in her hands. "Play somethings for us" she said and smiled as she plopped down beside her. I sighed softly and took my guitar. "What song?" I asked, but Christine just shrugged. I decided on the somg 'mermaid' from Train. "Can't swim so I took a boat to an island so remote. Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before. Stayed there 'til the air was clear. I was bored and out of tears, then I saw you washed up on the shore. I offered you my coat, thank goodness love can float. Crazy how that shipwreck meant my ship was comin' in. We talked 'til the sun went down. Love on the Puget Sound. My treasure map was on your skin. Beauty in the water, angel on the beach, Ocean's daughter. I thought love was out of reach 'til I got her. Had I known it could come true? I would have wished in '92 for a mermaid just like you, whoa, just like you, whoa." I sang and played the guitar.

Once I finished playing I felt very tired. I decided to get to bed early. I stood up and walked to my room. I got changed into my pjs and plopped down on the bed. I quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
